


three is a crowd

by Deadlin (YunJun), YunJun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blowjobs, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunJun/pseuds/Deadlin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunJun/pseuds/YunJun
Relationships: Houji Kousuke/Takizawa Seidou, Houji Kousuke/Takizawa Seidou/Tatara, Houji Kousuke/Tatara, Takizawa Seidou/Tatara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	three is a crowd

Nightmares were nothing unusual for Seidou. At this point it had become almost impossible for Houji to keep track of how many times he had been awoken in the middle of the night by the younger man thrashing around in his sleep, or waking up screaming.

This time was no different, or at least so Houji thought when he was awoken by a kick to the shin. He turned around sluggishly, one hand stroking away the hair strands that clung to his sweaty forehead and the other hand pulling the covers up more towards him- someone had a nasty habit of hogging all of the blankets. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, and red numbers started back at him declaring 02:34.

“Mmnh… Seidou, please stop kicking? It’s two in the morning,” the words were mumbled through a sleepy haze. Houji didn’t really expect a reply, in fact he wasn’t even sure if Seidou was awake or not. Some nights when Seidou was sleeping especially uneasily he’d wake both Houji and Tatara without he himself ever waking up. Despite this Houji was still startled when he turned and a pair of intense red eyes gazed back at him from the darkness. For a second they laid like that, staring at each other as the tension in the air grew.

“Haa… Tata..” Seidou’s high-pitched whine drew the attention of both men and they looked away from each other, down at the third person in their bed. Seidou was breathing shallowly, a pink colour spreading over his cheekbones and down his neck. He turned around, an unintelligible moan falling from his lips. Nightmares might plague Seidou on the regular, but right now it was obvious he was having an entirely different dream. Houji felt his own blood singing in response to the sounds that Seidou was making.

A light hum drew Houji’s attention away from his sleeping lover to look back at the third inhabitant of their bed. Tatara smirked lazily and pushed up the younger man’s shirt with one hand and started running it softly, teasing over Seidou’s abdomen. Seidou’s breath hitched in his sleep then he started to pant a little heavier, leaning into the touch and mumbling something that Houji couldn't make out. Tatara seemed to understand it though, because his smirk grew wider. Then he was leaning in, kissing Seidou’s neck and Houji wanted to whisper harshly how Tatara needed to stop, how he was going to wake Seidou up, but the breathless pants and his flushed face and the small sounds slipping out between dark lips froze him in place long enough for Tatara to decide he had had enough playing around, and the ghoul bit down into the soft, plate flesh of his sleeping lover.

Seidou startled awake with something between a moan and a scream caught in his throat. His eyes widened and raced around the room trying to discern where he was. In seconds he realised the situation, and by then Tatara’s hand caressing his abdomen had moved lower, making him moan at the sensation. “Haa… oh, fuck- Tatara…” he panted, leaning into the touch and tilting his head so that Tatara had better access to his neck.

It was then, when he craned his neck that his eyes met Houji’s and he gasped, quickly looking away. But Tatara wasn't going to allow that. He used his free hand to grab Seidou’s chin, forcing him to face Houji. “Don’t think I can't feel you growing harder, having that bastard watching you,” Tatara was speaking right next to Seidou’s ear and it was making the younger man shake, shame and arousal in his eyes. Then Tatara bit his ear, and Seidou ripped his gaze from Houji, throwing his head back and moaning. The sound sent blood rushing downward for Houji, and without looking down he could already tell he was half-hard.

Not one to waste an opportunity, Tatara used Seidou’s moaning to skip two fingers inside his mouth. The younger ghoul didn't need any instructions to start to eagerly suck the fingers, working his way around them until he was practically deep throating them. Making obscene noises, with flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes glued to Houji’s.

Then their gazes were ripped from each other as Tatara pushed Seidou face first into the bed. The younger made an indignant sound of protest, but it didn't last long as Tatara used his slick fingers to trail down Seidou’s spine, before he inserted one slowly. Seidou choked out a goan into the mattress, struggling to speak with Tatara’s hand on his throat. “ahh, please just- already- fuck me- ha ahh,””

“Now aren't you forgetting something important?” Tatara chided playfully, grabbing the Seidou by the hair and pulling him up so that he was looking straight at Houji again. “Are you really going to leave that poor bastard just watching like that?”

A finger hooked the edge of Seidou’s mouth and pulled apart his lips teasingly, revealing a glimpse of pink tongue. Then Tatara let go, letting Seidou speak up, “haa,, Kousuke, please. I want your big cock in my mouth- need your taste- ahhh, oh fuck- want to taste your cum,” a string of drool was tricking down Seidou’s chin, though he was too far gone to notice of care. For a second he tried to crawl closer to Houji, but Tatara grabbed his hips and pulled him back, fingers picking up speed and force making Seidou shout-moan a string of curses. “Come over here, Houji,” Tatara beckoned, smirking.

Houji didn't want to do as the albino said, didn't want to give him the pleasure of ordering Houji around. But one more look at the writhing, moaning mess that Seidou has been reduced to made him cave, creeping over to the other side of the king sized bed. He was still wearing his pyjama bottoms so he made quick work of them, discarding them to the side along with his boxers. Seidou’s eyes were large and glazed over, staring intently at Houji’s hard on. When Houji was ready Seidou eagerly opened his mouth, taking the bulging cock into his tight, wet mouth.

There is saliva pooling out the edges of Seidou’s mouth as he struggles to close his lips around Houji’s huge cock, soft, moist tongue pressed gently to the underside of Houji’s dick and then swirling around the head, making a hot ball of arousal coil in Houji’s lower abdomen.

When Seidou starts bobbing his head, that is when Houji can't keep quiet anymore, “Fuck, Seidou, you're so good at this.”

“He has had lots of practice, fucking whore.” Tatara’s voice chimes in, and before Houji can gather himself enough to protest, tell the man to shut up, Tatara’s fingers hit a spot that makes Seidou moan loud enough to be heard through the cock stuffed in his mouth. Tatara keeps going, until Seidou is pushing back against the hand, desperately seeking more friction. That is when Tatara leans in to whisper in his ear, low and husky “you want me to fuck you?” He is so close that Houji can almost feel the cold breath against his skin, and it makes him shudder momentarily. He tries to cover it up, but it is too late as Tatara has already noticed. He continues speaking to Seidou, but his amused eyes are on Houji.

“Want me to make you come until you can't even think straight? want me to screw your brains out? how does that sound, whore?” Seidou whines pitifully, choking out a “yesh..” with Houji still in his mouth. “Very well,” Tatara concludes, licking the shell of Seidou’s ear making him shiver in pleasure. Before he withdraws again to make good on his promise he presses a kiss to Houji’s abs. Instinctively Houji draws back before it hits him how ridiculous it is to still feel this aversion to the albino man, when they have been sleeping in the same bed for months. So he tries to relax into Tatara’s touch, and almost enjoys the sensation of cool lips against his hot skin before Tatara retreats.

Seidou whimpers when Tatara’s fingers disappear, but then the man cock slides into him and suddenly his moans are tumbling over each other to escape his mouth, his blood is singing with the arousal and pleasure. Tatara pulls out, then pushes back in not caring to start off slow and Seidou loves it, loves the rough sex, loves the way his skin rubs raw against the sheets until it burns as he is fucked mercilessly into the bed.

It is getting almost impossible to concentrate on pleasuring Houji at the same time as he is taking Tatara, but the albino isn't going to let that fly. He grabs Seidou’s neck, applying pressure. “Focus, you hopeless slut.” He gets a high-pitched whine in response, but Seidou starts to focus on servicing Houji again. He uses his tongue to make swirling motions, hollowing his cheeks and then he takes the entire thing into his mouth, deepthroating his lover. Seidou’s mouth is wet and hot, all saliva and soft, pink flesh surrounding Houji’s length. He can see the bulge in Seidou’s throat, which is incredibly hot. If possible, Houji has grown even harder.

Tatara resumes his motions, rocking his hips back into Seidou, surprising the smaller boy and making him gasp. But this time he has learned his lesson, and obediently he doesn't let up on pleasuring Houji. After a while they fall into a motion, Seidou pushing back to meet Tatara’s thrusts, pulling off from Houji’s cock, then leaning forward and taking Houji’s length in its entirety, bobbing his head as the rhythm continues.

After a while Tatara pushes Seidou’s head down on Houji. The feeling of Seidou’s moist, hot throat, muscles convulsing around Houji as he struggled not to choke was way too sexy. The noises Seidou is making are obscene; wet, gagging, gasping sounds. He gasped, moaning weakly and the sound sent vibrations through Houji’s cock, drawing a groan from the man. Tatara smirks, enjoying the feeling of power over the other two. He is still holding Seidou’s head down as he leans forward and places a kiss on Houji’s lips.

Houji’s eyes widen in surprise, but then he reciprocates the kiss. It quickly devolves into a sloppy, open mouthed make out. Tatara bites down on Houji’s lips until the metallic taste of blood is tinting the kiss and only then does he draw back. In the dark his black and red eyes are shining like beacons, sending a jolt of something unidentifiable down Houji’s spine. Tatara switches his attention over to Seidou, who is crying in a mix of pain and pleasure by now. With practiced ease he winds his hand into the younger man's hair, leaning down to kiss and bite his neck, and uses his other hand to jerk Seidou off. After just another minute of Tatara’s ministrations Seidou comes with a keening sound, shaking as cum stains the sheets, Tatara’s hand and his stomach. Tatara used his other hand to grab a fistful of white hair and force Seidou to continue his pleasuring of Houj. iThe tightening of Seidou’s throat as he comes is enough to send Houji over the edge, and combined with the slick movements up and down his cock Houj comes with a groan, he too tangling his long elegant fingers into Seidou’s messy hair, accidentally brushing against Tatara’s hand.

Tatara keeps thrusting until he also comes, spilling inside Seidou. With a slick sound he pulls out, helping the younger to raise his head off of Houji’s cock. Seidou is exhausted, his head lolls to the side the moment Tatara lets go. Tears, drool and cum is dripping down his chin, staining the sheets. All three of them collapse on the bed, sweaty bodies flush against one another.

“Haa, fuck, I can’t be arsed to clean this…” Seidou huffs breathlessly, voice hoarse. Houji just pats his head slowly, savouring the afterglow. “We can do that tomorrow,” Tatata grumbles, rolling over on his side. Houji wants to protest, wants to be responsible, but frankly he is too tired to give a damn either. So he just lays Seidou’s head some more, whispering a “good night,” into the darkness.


End file.
